Don't be afraid
by Esseker
Summary: Es bueno tener miedo a veces, pero con alguien especial a tu lado, puede que ese miedo desaparesca


- Aaaah, aaah d-dame mas aaah.- Sus gritos de placer eran escuchados desde fuera de aquella pequeña habitación, su cuerpo siendo acompañado de los movimientos de vaivén hechas por alguien mas encima de ella, su intimidad siendo tocada por la de aquella persona que tanto amaba, suspiros saliendo de su boca, sus cuerpos sudorosos rozándose y gritando por mas

- Me gusta agh, cuando ruegas por mas agh, sobre todo aagh cuando estas tan.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, para pasar directamente a uno de sus oídos para susurrar provocativamente.- _húmeda _

- Aaah Ikezu.- se sostuvo con fuerza a la espalda de su acompañante, respirando agitadamente.- s-solo t-u puedes aaah hacerme s-sentir así aaah.- Su cuello fue invadido una vez mas por unos labios audaces y sedientos, mordiendo, chupando y dejando rastros de saliva en su deliciosa piel, marcas rojas se podrían detectar en la mañana, pero no importaba esa era la prueba de que ella le pertenecía por completo, no importaba que, a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que en el pasado vivieron, y lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, no importaba en ese momento tan especial y único que siempre las unía todos los días, todas las semanas, meses y quizá solo quizá años, no. Quizás toda la eternidad

- Te- amo.- Dijo cuando no podía soportar mas el tan esperado clímax y de una fuerte embestida mas, ambas cumplieron lo anhelado, en un grito fuerte, que solo pudo ser callado por las paredes blancas de aquel cuarto, solo ellas dos y nadie mas. La joven encima de la otra chica cuando tuvo un poco mas de fuerza se quito poco a poco de su amada, la cual aún respiraba con dificultad, después de unos segundos de silencio, se vio interrumpido por unos pequeños sollozos, la chica de ojos esmeralda levanto la cabeza en señal de preocupación y vio en la dirección donde provenía ese llanto

- Oi, Sh-Shizuru, discúlpame, ¿Te- te hice daño?- La abrazo contra su pecho, haciendo que se recostara en el, sintiéndola temblar un poco, la castaña solo se dejo hacer, quedándose quieta en ese llamado su lugar favorito

- Se-se que nunca me harías daño Nat-su-ki, es solo que…Tengo miedo de confesarte algo…

- ¿En serio tienes que? Vamos amor, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, no hay nada oculto entre nosotras desde hace mucho…Sea lo que sea…Lo entenderé…No tengas miedo de mi-Acaricio su cabello con parsimonia, quería verla bien, y si había algo malo de por medio quería saberlo, y cuidarla de todo aquello

- Tengo planeado, irme a estudiar a Europa, Natsuki. Se que me iría mejor allí, la carrera que planeo estudiar se da bien en el país al que iré, no sufriré con eso, pero.- Miro directamente a los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con tristeza.- No quisiera irme y dejarte sola, no lo deseo, y eso es algo que me ha estado azotando todo este mes, lo siento Natsuki.- La chica de ojos rojos dejo escapar esas lagrimas que no dudaron en recorrerle las mejillas, se abrazo fuertemente al pecho de su acompañante, a lo que la ojiverde solo la estecho mas contra si

- No te preocupes, si es por mi no te detengas, se que quieres hacer un futuro, y también planeo uno, pero estando contigo y tal vez… alguien mas en algún futuro

- Ah, sobre eso…También hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Y que mas podría ser?

- Natsuki yo…Creo que estoy embarazada.- La castaña se mordió los labios esperando algún reclamo por parte de la peliazul, pero solo recibió como mucho un beso sobre ellos, uno profundo y suave, sintiendo como su boca era invadida por la cálida lengua de Natsuki, dejándose poseer por ella, quitándole el aliento.

- Es lo más maravilloso que alguna vez me hayas dicho, Shizuru. Me has hecho amarte aún más, de lo que hago en este momento. Gracias, por dejar tener algo de mi dentro de ti

- Es de ambas, Natsuki. Esta pequeña cosita que esta dentro de mi, es de ambas, y la amaremos mucho

- "¿La?" ¿Por qué estas segura que es una niña?-Pregunto con ternura la peliazul

- Vamos, ya empiezo a tener instinto maternal

- Y se que también tendrás un instinto para ser la esposa mas maravillosa de la vida.- Dijo la ojiverde besando sus mejillas.- Claro si, aceptas casarte conmigo

- Ara, nunca dudaría en darle un si a mi Nat-chan.- Contesto Shizuru, acariciándole el pecho a su amante

- Pero eso si

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que tendré que trabajar lo suficiente para por ti y por mi, para que estés bien durante todo este período para tener a nuestra bebé

- Si es así, supongo que tendré que posponer mis estudios universitarios

- Solo no los canceles, no quiero arruinarte la vida

- Ara, no digas eso. Nunca me harías algo como eso, ya lo pensaremos bien Natsuki, créeme todo saldrá bien.- La peliazul sonrió sin mas para luego dejar a la castaña bajo de ella otra vez

- Por algo siempre tienes razón, dime sabes que estoy pensando ahora.- Lamiéndose los labios sexymente susurro

- Mmm, que aún sigues con "hambre" y quieres saciarte ¿no?- susurro de igual manera la castaña, mirándola con esa mirada carmesí que enloquecía a la ojiverde

- Je, no te equivocas, quizás… ¿Un segundo, tercero y tal vez sino me canso un cuarto?

- Solo promete, no quedarte dormida

- Mmm tal vez…

- Ikezu

- Hahaha, vamos solo es broma.- Junto poco a poco sus labios con los de la castaña, para decir una vez mas.- Te amo Shizuru

- Yo también te amo, Nat-su-ki.- Y al final sus labios se unieron en un acto de amor y cariño

Fin

Omake

- Mmm sabes, creo que debería felicitarme

- Ara, ¿Auto felicitarte por que?.- Pregunto adormilada la castaña sobre el pecho de la peliazul

- He logrado algo que ningún hombre y quizás mujer hayan hecho anteriormente contigo

- No dirás que…

- Así es ¡SOY TODA UNA SEME, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Ikezu Natsuki, solo eres la Seme por que te dejo serlo, sino ya te hubieras vuelto Uke con solo verme

- Oh cariño, creo que en efecto ya no funciona en mi

- Mou, Natsuki que mala eres

- Pero te amo igual…

- Y yo a ti mas…


End file.
